The present invention relates generally to sterile, disposable Mayo stand covers and, more particularly, to a cover having features which facilitate draping over a Mayo stand without inadvertent loss of sterility through undesired contact of portions of the cover with non-sterile surfaces such as floor surfaces.
An item commonly employed in operating rooms is known as a Mayo stand, which is essentially a horizontal tray on a vertical support on which various instruments for surgical procedures are placed. In order to provide a sterile field with the least possible exposure of non-sterile parts of the stand, it is usual to employ a Mayo stand cover, which takes the general form of an elongated flat bag of sterilizable polyethylene tube material. The bag has an open bottom end and a closed top end and is placed over the tray and a major portion of the vertical support. A typical bag material is polyethylene film, and a thin pad of non-woven, cellulosic material, also sterile, is typically attached to the Mayo stand cover on the portion thereof directly over the tray in the in-use position.
Mayo stand covers are supplied by a manufacturer in a sterile condition within a sealed sterile package. The packaged Mayo stand cover is folded in a manner which facilitates handling and ready unfolding as the cover is installed over the Mayo stand. The Mayo stand cover is handled by a gloved, sterile nurse who at least begins the process by transporting the cover to the Mayo stand to begin slipping the cover over the Mayo stand, open end first.
In one known configuration, in its folded form a portion of the bag at the open end is turned back so as to define a cuff. Remaining portions of the bag are folded along transverse fold lines so as to define a folded material portion, which is tucked into the cuff and there retained during the initial steps of transporting the Mayo stand cover to the Mayo stand and beginning the installation process.
More particularly, during use, such a folded Mayo stand cover is transported by a nurse placing gloved hands inside the cuff, and then slipping the cuffed open end of the bag over the Mayo stand tray. By placing gloved, sterile hands within the cuff the nurse is able to slip the open end of the bag over the tray portion of the Mayo stand without danger of directly contacting the Mayo stand tray, which is considered non-sterile, and with no portion of the cover, other than the bag interior, coming into contact with any portion of the Mayo stand. Pushing from inside the cuff begins the process of moving the cuffed open end of the bag down the vertical support, as the bag material unfolds.
After the cover is placed over the tray portion of the Mayo stand and the cuffed open end pushed down the vertical support to begin the unfolding process, installation is completed by pulling the cuffed open end down over the vertical support, unfolding the Mayo stand cover so that it assumes the general configuration of an elongated flat bag.
The cuff thus serves dual purposes. One purpose is to facilitate transport and initial unfolding of the cover while preventing contact of the nurse's sterile, gloved hands with any portion of the Mayo stand. The other purpose is to provide a convenient way to retain the folded material portion during transport.
While generally effective, there are two disadvantages in particular of such prior art Mayo stand covers.
One disadvantage relates to the use of the Mayo stand cover and, in particular, the efficient transporting of the Mayo stand cover to the Mayo stand and the commencement of the unfolding process. While being transported by the gloved hands of the nurse being placed within the cuff, there is a tendency for the folded material to prematurely fall out of the cuff and onto the floor, or into contact with some other non-sterile surface. When this occurs, the Mayo stand cover is no longer suitable for use, and must be discarded.
Another disadvantage of such Mayo stand covers relates to efficient manufacturing. In particular, folding the bag and tucking it under the cuff is a labor-intensive operation, not particularly amenable to being accomplished by machine.